Serenity Snape and the Silver Locket
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Serenity goes to Hogwarts at the age of eleven just like any other wizard but unlike any other wizard something is calling her...something that will change her life forever. Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Opening Feast

**_Hey everyone this is the first Harry Potter series I ever wrote. I have done some revising since then and I thought I would post it online. I hope you enjoy the first book because I rewrote each Harry Potter book with this series. Anyway Please Read and Review!!!_**

* * *

Snape stared and waited for the students from outside the Great Hall. He looked among all the students waiting for his little girl to walk through as well and when she did Severus felt pride tug at his heart. His little girl was going to be a Hogwart's student…he had never felt so happy in his life. The only thing that would make this better would be if she was in his house. Oh, Severus knew that if she were to follow in her mother's footsteps he would still be proud. Gryfindor was a great house to be in as long as you held up to their bravery and not to the arrogance like the Potter's did.

As Snape scanned the students he saw that a miniature James was standing next to his daughter. He could see that unmistakable smile appear on her face, apparently he was keeping her entertained.

When Snape saw that his colleague Minerva Mcgonnagal was coming out with a stool and a ratty old wizards hat he leaned forward in his chair to see if he could get a glance at the scroll. Never before had Severus been so anxious for a sorting to begin and he was not the only one looking to see where Serenity's name was on that list.

"A little excited my boy?" Dumbledore asked eyeing the parchment as though he wanted to stare right through its thick layers.

"No more then you are Albus…can you see my daughters name?" he asked glancing a look at the Headmaster.

"Regrettably no, and that is a shame I am so looking forward to seeing what house young Serenity will be sorted into."

"If she is as smart as her mother then most likely Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick chimed in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did go into that house. That little girl was a demon when it came to casting spells with a wand." Snape said waiting for Minerva to call up the first name.

"Did she not blow a hole in your wall a couple of years ago Severus?" Albus asked chuckling to himself.

Snape smirked. "She did and it was not that long ago…I do believe she was nine when that happened."

"Oh my, whatever did you do Severus?" Flitwick asked.

Once again Snape smirked. "I swatted her behind ten times with my hand."

Just as the small teacher was about to give his response Severus hushed him.

"Shh…they are starting."

Severus found that his daughter wasn't going to be sorted for quite a bit and she watched as she kept herself busy conversing with the other children, though she was trying fairly hard to keep herself distanced from the blond Malfoy. That wasn't a surprise; the Malfoy's were all stuck up and very arrogant. Still he would have preferred her flirting with Draco Malfoy over Harry bloody Potter. James would have four fits if he figured out his son had a crush on a Snape girl.

"Harry Potter." Serenity smiled and gave the young boy a push towards the hat.

Snape watched as the boy held his breath and went to sit underneath the moldy piece of cloth.

"Hmmm…a Potter, eh? Well what should I do with you? Your father being a Gryfindor would make you great for that house. You have so much bravery and courage that I cannot see you fitting in anywhere else, unless you count Slytherin-"

"No…please don't put me in that house…my dad threatened to kill me if I went into that house." Harry said his tone quaking.

"Very well, if you are certain-"

"I am." Harry said nodding.

"Then it better be…GRYFINDOR!!!!"

Snape clapped with the other teachers and sneered, "Like father like son." He thought spitefully.

"Icary Wollingberry."

After hearing that said name Snape's head shot up. Wollingberry! Snape had an Alex Wollingberry, he wondered if there was any relation.

Icary had rather long black hair and glassy brown eyes; yep he was definitely a Wollingberry! That sense of mischief and half baked schemes lurked in that smile of his just as it did his older brother.

"Hmmm…." The hat grumbled. "Strange you act like a moron and yet you are best suited for the house of intellect. RAVENCLAW!"

Just as before the houses applauded but the one that was loudest were the ones bearing blue banners. Snape looked at the students that were left, quite a few and it appeared that they all enjoyed Serenity's company. He watched happily with a comforting thought that Serenity would be a popular girl like her mother and would have plenty of friends.

"Helena Twitchit!" Minerva stated loudly.

Just then a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walked up. She looked like a smart girl and seemed to be very nice considering the fact that she was talking to everyone as well.

"GRYFINDOR!" the hat yelled without a second thought. Just as before the table in Red and Gold applauded their new addition.

"Ashley Blake."

Normally with such a name you would expect a girl to walk up to the hat, but no, it was the exact opposite. A boy with short blond hair and twinkling blue eyes went to the stool. What interested Snape the most was how a boy would come by such a…different…name.

"Hmmm, you aren't a very loving person…nor do you truly care for others… SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed.

Snape turned to his house and clapped loudly along with them and watched his new student sit with the other Slytherins.

"Draco Malfoy!" Minerva said looking from the parchment to the students around her.

The hat was just barely sat on the boy's head before the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Figures." Snape sneered.

Snape was becoming extremely agitated. When was his daughter going up? The tension was literally killing him. Finally Minerva turned to Snape for a brief second sending a smile that he knew meant Serenity was up next.

"Serenity Snape!" Minerva read.

The reaction from his students was enough to make Snape want to strangle them all.

"Did you hear, Snape?"

"Yeah, she's the one who killed…you-know-who!"

He watched as a flawless smile appeared on her face and she walked to the hat filled with confidence and yet something was a miss. Severus couldn't help but wonder what was going through his daughter's head on the Hogwarts Express, they hadn't left off at a particularly good note.

* * *

**_Hey Everyone I know this chapter is short but the others are longer I promise...please READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	2. Hi I'm Harry Potter

**_Here's the second Chapter everyone...please read and review  
_**

* * *

Serenity sat in her compartment trying to focus on her Hogwarts: A History book rather then the house of Hogwarts. She could not stand having this pressure set on her mind! It was destroying her confidence and making her stomach hurt with anxiety.

_Hogwarts' four houses are named as such, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. Each house represents certain personalities the student has. Ravenclaw is known to be the house of the extremely intelligent, Hufflepuff is known for its trusting students and constant humility, Gryfindor is known for its effortless bravery and courageous nature, and Slytherin is known for those who are extremely clever and cunning. _

"That's why dad is in Slytherin." Serenity sighed reading on.

_Each house has its own mascot in the form of an animal. Ravenclaw's is a Raven, Hufflepuff's is a Badger, Gryfindor's is that of a large Lion, and Slytherin's is a serpent Along with the House animals are the house colors which the founders made sure were vibrant and noticeable. Ravenclaw bears there banners with the colors Baby Blue and Blue, Hufflepuff bears Yellow and Brown, Gryfindor proudly wears Red and Gold, and Slytherin with its magnificent Green and Silver._

"Now, I know why daddy has such a fetish for Green which must be why I like the color so much too." Serenity said feeling frustrated.

She could not decide, nor did she feel that she belonged to any house! Her father was in the Cunning house of Slytherin! Serenity was anything but cunning! She was always found out in her lies by her father so easily and that applies to be cunning! Her mother Lily was sorted into the house of bravery…please, Serenity was afraid of many things.

Maybe she would not be sorted at all and put into a misfit class maybe-

"Stop!" Serenity spat throwing the book to the other side of the compartment and biting her lip.

She did that far too often and let her own thoughts carry her away into foolish fantasies or nightmares. It would stop right now! And if it didn't Serenity would have to make it stop by shoving her wand-

"Hello?"

Serenity's eyes went up to a young boy's. He was absolutely…HOT…Serenity thought feeling her cheeks blush.

"Uh…Hi." She said picking up the book and tossing it into her open trunk.

"You don't mind if I sit in here do you? Everywhere else is full."

"No…no it's okay, you can sit in here." Serenity said smiling happily at him.

"Thank you." He said sitting next to her. "My name is Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"I'm Serenity Snape." She said shaking his hand.

"Cool, my dad knows your dad." Harry said sitting on the bench across from her.

"Oh, he never mentioned a Potter before."

"I don't think he would, they weren't really friends."

"Oh," Serenity said looking down, "but we can be friends right?"

"Yeah, don't worry! My dad lies all the time and I can tell he was lying about you too, you are really nice!"

Serenity blushed slightly. "Thanks you are really nice to, maybe we will be able to hang out at Hogwarts."

"Yeah!" Harry said nodding enthusiastically.

"So," Serenity said trying to start another conversation, "what house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Well, I really don't care but my dad wants me to be in Gryfindor. What about your dad, what house does he want you to be in?" Harry asked seeing her twirl her hair in her fingers.

"Dad didn't really say what house he wanted me to go into; he said he would be proud either way."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't really care; I'm caught between two houses seeing as my mum was in Gryfindor and dad had been in Slytherin."

Harry nodded in agreement. "My mum was in Ravenclaw, I wonder if your dad knew her too."

"What is her name?"

"Pamela Potter." Harry said in a dreamy voice. "She died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry, my mum died when I was a baby too."

Harry nodded once more and sighed. "It looks like we have a lot in common."

"Yeah, go figure." Serenity said looking out the window for a brief moment.

As the minutes went by Serenity still found that she was having a mental battle in her mind. What house…Slytherin or Gryfindor…Slytherin or Gryfindor. Okay, she would do a list of pros and cons to being in Gryfindor. A pro would be she would be in the house her mother was sorted into. A con to that would be her dad would probably be very disappointed. Serenity didn't want her father to be disappointed with her, all she wanted is his acceptance and she wouldn't get that being a Gryfindor. What was another pro to being in Gryfindor-ah- she would be with Harry because there was no doubt in her mind that Harry was going to be sorted into any other house but the one of bravery. A con would be that Snape would hate her just as she did Harry's dad and there was no way Serenity would allow that to happen!

What was she to do?

"Serenity, are you okay?" Harry asked shaking her shoulder gently.

"Huh…oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure, you were staring out of that window for like an hour."

Serenity turned bright red and looked away towards Harry. "I didn't notice." She said stretching slightly.

"Well you sure did keep your self busy. You should probably go and put our robes on; we'll probably be at the school soon."

Serenity looked and saw that Harry really was in his robes already! Wow, when she zones out she really must lose touch with all reality.

"Where should I go to get changed?"

"Well there's a bathroom down that way but I'd go to the bathroom in the dining cart…no one's down there."

"Okay, wait for me to come back?" she asked grabbing her robes from her trunk.

"Sure." Harry said smiling.

Harry was almost right; there were no students in the dining car, just teachers.

"I hate you so much right now Potter." She grumbled about to leave and go to the other bathroom.

"Serenity?"

"Uh…hi dad?" she said looking at her feet deeply embarrassed.

"What are you doing in here? The dining car is closed now to all students."

"Oh, I knew that," Serenity lied, "uh what are you doing here, didn't you say that teachers don't take the train?"

"We don't usually but Albus insisted the teachers have their before school meeting in the train and you know how your grandfather is."

"Regrettably I do." Serenity grumbled so low her father missed it.

"You still refrained to answer my last question, what are you doing here?"

Serenity cocked her one eyebrow and held up her robes.

"Who told you to come in here?" Severus asked agitated.

"Harry-

-Potter" Snape finished.

"Yeah, he said that it would be quicker."

Severus sneered, "Did he also mention it was against the rules?"

"_Rules_? Why in Merlin's Beard would they need a set of rules on a train?" Serenity bit out.

"Watch your tone young lady." Severus warned.

"C'mon dad, let me get changed. The line out there has probably stretched all the way down here!"

"You are not allowed and I will not-"

"Fine then I'll bloody well get dressed in front of Harry-"

"Serenity Evans Snape, stop this insufferable attitude! We are not at Hogwarts yet and I am not afraid to punish you before hand."

Just as Serenity was about to argue back Dumbledore came over.

"Ah, Serenity!" he said happily. "It is so good to see you!"

"Hello papa Albus." She said somberly. "It is nice to see you too."

"Come in here to change have you? I can see why the line for the bathroom outside is atrocious; you might want to hurry before the train stops."

"Albus-"

"Hush Severus, I would have allowed any student to use the bathroom would they have come in. It is no more special then any other but the convenience is at her advantage. It is not as though you have not done it when you were younger. Go on Ms. Snape."

"Thanks papa Albus." Serenity said hurrying off in the other direction.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and saw that he was sending a very cold glare in his direction.

"Angry with me are you Severus?"

"Of course I am Albus! How could you undermine me like that!?" he spat.

"Because you were being completely unreasonable my boy. What was so hard about allowing her to come in and change? Was it because of the rule or because young Harry suggested it?"

Severus ignored the last comment; he was not in the mood to start an argument with the stubborn old fool tonight.

When Serenity came back out his frustration on Albus and anger towards her had gone away completely. She looked so much like her mother that he could have sworn that it was her coming out of the bathroom. All she needed was her green eyes and the Gryfindor Emblem.

"Well, I guess I'll see you papa Albus." He watched her kiss his cheek gratefully and wave bye to the fellow teachers.

"Good-bye Serenity." Severus said trying to hug her.

Serenity dodged him, if her father wanted to play teacher she would not stop him. "See you at school Professor Snape." She said walking out the door.

"Serenity." He stopped himself and collapsed in a chair sighed extremely frustrated. "The pleasures of parenthood." He grumbled.

When Serenity returned to her compartment she found that Harry was still there, but someone else was there as well.

"Um- who are you?" she asked eyeing the boy meanly.

When he turned around Serenity rolled her eyes. Of course it would be Icary, great that was all she needed right now. His annoying arse would surely drive her mad.

"Icary, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet your new boy friend." The venom in his voice was unmistakable, but Serenity could have cared less if he didn't like Harry. The point was she liked Harry and it was none of his business to argue.

"Well you've met him and if that's all you wanted you should probably go back to your compartment."

Icary could tell that was more of a command rather then a suggestion and he just smirked at that. "Your dad won't like-"

"And you confused me for someone who actually gives a damn about what my father likes and dislikes," she paused thinking about that sentence, "when it comes to boy's anyway." She grumbled more to herself then Icary.

"Whatever." He said meanly and left.

"Sorry about that Harry." She sighed sitting next to him.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it…and your dad doesn't like me." He said succeeding in making his new friend giggle.

The train had pulled to a stop and Serenity and Harry got out to go to the boats. Serenity hated the boats, but that was only because she wasn't the best at swimming, she only preferred getting wet when it was in the shower. Thank fully when they got to shore she was able to get out dry, another boy was not so lucky.

"Well here we go." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, here we go." Serenity said trying her hardest to grin as well.

* * *

_**Here's the next chapter my peeps...you had to know that Harry and James would be incorporated some how...it gets juicer as the book goes on.**_


	3. Sorting Hat

**_Here's the third Chapter everyone...please read and review  
_**

* * *

"Serenity Snape." Minerva yelled and Severus watched as his daughter went up to the stool.

Serenity took in a deep breath and held it. What was she to do? Where would the hat put her? Where did she want to go? Well it was a little late to be asking all these questions but at least now she would get a definite answer.

"Hmm," the hat hummed in her ear, "what and interesting mix. A Slytherin and a Gryfindor? How in the world did your mummy and daddy manage that? Well Slytherin would do you well as would Gryfindor…I will allow you to choose…Hogwart's little princess would definitely be a wonderful match for any house."

Serenity sighed and closed her eyes thinking hard. What was she to do? Where should she go? WHAT SHOULD SHE CHOOSE?!

"Slytherin." She said quickly.

"Are you sure?" the hat asked slowly.

"Yes…I am positive."

"Very well if you are sure…better be….SLYTHERIN!"

Serenity looked over towards her father and saw that he wore a small smile on his face. She waited for a nod or some sign of pride but none lingered on his face. Wasn't he proud of her? Now, what had she done?

Severus sighed and looked at Albus who was watching Serenity talk avidly to a blond hair boy.

"You know my boy, because you are her father she will not fall like you did."

"Albus-"

"Do not argue with me my boy; I know that is exactly what you were thinking. She will do fine if not better."

"I just can't help but you know…worry." Snape said facing his mentor.

"My dear boy, you would be one of the worst parents in the world if you did not worry, but you must give the poor girl room to breathe and grow. You don't want her to grow up and become resentful of you and your overly protective behavior."

Severus nodded and turned towards his baby girl. She was so gorgeous and…happy. Too bad it wouldn't last for long; Severus knew that it wouldn't last for long. Just as he was about to confide further in Albus a figure sat between him and the Headmaster.

"Excuse me?" he snapped scowling at the man's rudeness.

"Now is that anyway to say hello to your old student Sevvy?"

"Ugh." Snape groaned and looked away. "Hello Alex." He said trying his hardest not to smack him.

"How are you Severus?"

"Fine." He said rapidly.

"And how is Serenity?" he asked using his hand for a head rest.

"Very well thank you." Snape said trying to avoid conversation,

"Not very talkative are you Sev?" Alex grumbled getting annoyed.

Severus turned around and gave him a long mean look. How dare he, the boy had left with no explanation of where he was going or his plans in the future.

"And I wonder why?" he snapped.

"Well I wonder."

"That's because you are a moronic Gryfindor." Snape said standing. "And I actually thought you were different." He spat spitefully.

Serenity looked and saw that her father was leaving the feast, he hadn't even eaten. Serenity stood and went up to Dumbledore. He looked up from his plate and shook his head.

"Please?" Serenity asked innocently,

"I do not think that the wisest thing to do my dear but please feel free to chase after him."

Serenity nodded and ran out the door following her father's quiet footsteps. She could just barely make him out and Serenity knew exactly where he was going. She turned and looked at Alex and saw him flash an innocent smile her way. She couldn't resist sending one back but quickly frowned, because Alex had left for so many years at a time Severus found it hard to trust him.

She ran to keep up with her father but it seemed that he was trying to keep his pace fast and evasive.

"Dad!" she yelled finally out of breath.

She watched him stop and turn to face her. His eyes met hers for a brief moment but then he dismissed the gaze by turning on his heal and walking in the other direction. Something was wrong, Serenity knew that much.

Severus could not believe that Alex had the gull to speak with. After the grief that boy had put him through! With his mad suicide attempts and other idiotic stunts! Once Alex left school, not once had he made it his mission to write or speak with him. And hell would have to freeze over before he let that go. He knew that Serenity probably wanted to talk to him about it and he knew that his daughter would never understand his predicament. She may have known Alex when he was younger but she knew nothing of what happened behind closed office doors, and Severus was not in the mood to explain it.

Serenity was taken back when the portrait entrance door was slammed in her face. She stared at the wood for the longest time feeling tears stream down her face. She had gone into Slytherin but he now hated her for it. What had she done wrong?

She sat against the wall near the portrait hole and sobbed, she knew the password to get in and Salazar would never lock her out but it still hurt her to know that her father was not proud of her placement in Slytherin House. Especially since she wanted nothing more then to please him. Her body was getting cold sitting on the stone floor and it was then that she realized her father was not coming out for her. She sighed and began making her way to Slytherin Common Room. Severus had told her the password just in case she was sorted into his house.

The picture was of a woman with a snake and Serenity had always guessed it to be Salazar's wife, but she knew that the old Slytherin had a fairly strong crush on the lady of Ravenclaw.

"Aconite." She said calmly.

The portrait swung open allowing her entry. She walked inside and collapsed on a chair. Her eyes were so heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep. Serenity placed her hand under her chin allowing her support just in case such a thing happened and closed her eyes. She was just resting them for the moment, just until she heard students come in.

Serenity awoke with a start to find someone tapping her arm rather impatiently.

"Wha-"

She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of a fellow Slytherin. Serenity swiped at her eyes wiping away the sleep, but it didn't work very well. She was tired as all hell and she wanted nothing more then to fall back asleep.

"C'mon Serenity."

"Go away Flint." She grumbled.

Flint was a prefect and had assumed the role as her protector when he first met her. He watched her like a hawk always, making sure that no one caused her harm or that she never got herself into too much trouble.

"If you sleep like this all night you will have a crick in your neck."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Oh…weeelll." She yawned.

Flint rolled his eyes and picked her up as if she weighed next to nothing.

"C'mon little snake, you know that your father would not let you sleep there."

She didn't say anything, just listened to Flints calming heartbeat as he carried her up to the girl's dormitory. She felt her body being placed on something cloud soft and a warm blanket being pulled up to her chin.

"Good night Ren." Was whispered in her ear and then she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came and the sun leaked into the room and covered her body. She moaned having to wake up when she was so cozy in her bed. Still with her father being head of her house she doubted that sleeping in would be a very intelligent thing to do. Serenity sat up and saw that her dormitory was already empty! She must have slept in!

Quickly she got up and dressed, grabbed her bag with all her class supplies and ran down the dormitory steps at full speed. It was empty which only made Serenity's fear grow more. She prayed that everyone was still eating breakfast. Running down the steps was easy seeing that none of the students were there, she was happy for that. Serenity remembered how much of a hassle it had been to walk down these steps when she was younger. Her father used to have to carry her because all the students would be walking either too slow or wanted to just stand there and talk.

She ran until she had to stop because she was out of breath. Her eyes wandered on people who were just coming out of the Great Hall. She closed her eyes with relief, she was late but she had only missed breakfast. That was a good thing; Serenity never really enjoyed eating breakfast anyway. She slowed her pace as she walked to her first period class; it was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Alex. Serenity sighed; she had known Alex very well when she was younger. She had absolutely no idea why he just chose to disappear out of her life. Her father took it particularly hard considering he had always considered Alex like a son to him but there was nothing he could really do to find him.

Serenity walked into the class unthinkingly, her father was there talking to Alex in nothing over a whisper, this made Serenity feel extremely uncomfortable. She honestly wondered what they were talking about. Suddenly the whispering stopped when Alex looked up and straight into her eyes. His hair was lighter than Icary's and his eyes were blue, he was now the youngest teacher at Hogwarts School. She guessed her father probably took that as some great insult.

"Good morning Serenity!" Alex said standing from his desk and entrapping her in a hug.

Serenity looked over her shoulder at her dad and saw that he wasn't exactly thrilled with this arrangement. His lips were in a straight line and Serenity was sure that he was about to explode. Still she could not resist hugging Alex with all her might, despite the feud with him and her father she did adore this man.

"Morning Alex." She said happily.

He pulled away and tried to put on a serious face. It failed miserably as Serenity began to dissolve into giggles.

"Now, Ms. Snape," he began and Serenity recognized that he was trying to impersonate Severus, "you must refrain from calling me such a formal name. For now and forever you must always refer to me as Professor Awesomeness."

Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Or Professor Wollingberry." He said ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, that sounds a little more believable." She said still laughing.

Alex huffed and folded his arms over his chest so he looked like a child.

"Well, I must go. See you Mr. Wollingberry." Severus strode out of the room without even giving Serenity a second look.

Suddenly all the fun and happiness that was with her had left, her face sunk to a frown and she no longer found Alex's antics funny…okay maybe just a little funny.

"C'mon dear…I had you laughing yourself to death! Don't let the dungeon bat suck the fun out of the room!"

Serenity looked at him and made her eyebrows rise.

"That's my daddy buddy." She said trying to use her father's legendary tone.

Alex pretended to cower back in fear and through a salute her way while sitting at his desk.

"You might want to take your seat Ren; the other students will be coming in soon." He pointed with his wand to her assigned seat and Serenity found that it was right in front.

"Who's sitting next to me?" she asked trying to get a look at his seating chart.

"Go sit, you'll find out as soon as they come in."

Serenity pouted at first but then quickly sat when she saw Harry come through the door. His hair was messed up but that only made him cuter in Serenity's opinion.

"Hey Serenity." He said happily.

"Hi Harry…how was your dinner last night?"

Harry smiled and sighed.

"It was okay…but it would have been better if you would have been sitting next to me."

Serenity's eyes lit up and her lips curled into a large smile.

"That's a really nice thing to say, Harry." She said blushing.

Harry's face went red as well but he quickly turned back to his normal skin tone when he saw Alex come back in.

"Okay midgets!" he yelled loudly.

They all looked at him strangely and Serenity had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. Alex looked at Serenity from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I have your seating chart right here…M'kay row one!"

Serenity listened as he sat people down in the rows, the seat next to her remained empty for a while until the door to the classroom opened and another student walked in. He walked so gracefully and without fault, his hair was short and blond, he almost looked like Draco only much more humble. He walked up to the teacher, placed a note on his desk, and then went to sit next to Serenity.

He sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"Hi." Serenity whispered.

The boy turned to face her for a brief moment and then turned back.

"I'm Serenity." She held her hand low enough so Alex would not notice but high enough for the blond boy to shake it.

At first he looked at her questioningly, but then he placed his hand in hers and shook it gently.

"I'm Ashley."

Serenity smiled brightly at him.

"You have a cool name Ashley, it is very nice to meet you."

Ashley smiled at her, this was the first student that didn't taunt him about having a first name that was meant for a teenage girl. Serenity smiled and faced Alex.

"I guess this makes us friends now." She whispered.

She heard his soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

_**Here's the next chapter my peeps...hey guys I love Ashley he is one of my favorite characters that I came up wit!!! Anyway please READ and REVIEW!!!  
**_


	4. Potions Class

**_Here's the fourth Chapter everyone...please read and review  
_**

* * *

Serenity wasn't sure if she was looking forward to being in potions or not. Her mind was juggling the possibilities. Either her father was going to be prat because he was grumpy or he would act like he normally did and not allow it to affect him. Still she trudged to her next class taking as much time as she wanted, transitions from class to class were about five minutes considering how spaced out the school was so she knew she would not get into trouble or be late.

The Dungeons were cold; Serenity felt that was the only thing she could not stand. The chill and its icy fingers tickling her back. She hated it and her father was probably too stubborn to light the fireplace in his classroom. She assumed a seat next to Ashley and sighed rather loudly.

"Yeah, I feel the same way too." Ashley said gently.

His voice was so calm and he didn't speak in anything over a whisper, he was very polite and from what Serenity had seen he kept to himself.

"No, I like potions I just cannot stand how cold this room is."

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"But we cold hearted Slytherins are supposed to like the cold." He pointed out.

"So they say, but I have a mother who went into Gryfindor. Guess her gene willed out."

They continued their little playful banter until her father came in. He slammed the door shut and instantly the room became silent. Serenity rolled her eyes; her father was always one for theatrics.

"A stiff bunch you lot are." She heard him whisper.

Serenity surpassed her urge to laugh and buried her face behind her cauldron. She waited for her father to start his beginning of term speech; she has heard it so many times that she could probably give it herself. Serenity waited but it never came, what was his deal?! Snape always started off with the beginning of term speech, it was his thing! When it didn't come and he just skipped to taking roll Serenity banged her head on the desk.

"Oww." She breathed.

She hadn't planned on whacking her head that hard.

"Serenity Snape."

"Here." She grumbled.

Severus looked up at her and then back at the list.

"Harry Potter." He stopped, smirked, and strode over to his desk.

"Mr. Potter, did you take the time to read your potions book?" he asked wryly.

Harry looked at Serenity for a brief moment who didn't say anything she then slowly shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea if he had bothered to read before school term. Serenity knew she hadn't, but she lived at the school during term so she really didn't have to all that much.

"Uhh…I didn't really read the whole thing sir…I skimmed through it though."

Her father's lips curled into a sneer.

"Well how about a little quiz."

Harry just shrugged his shoulder in an unknowing fashion; he looked towards Serenity again who was very red in the face. She mouthed to him.

"I'm so sorry."

Harry sighed and awaited his fate.

"What, Mr. Potter, is a beazor?"

Harry stared blankly for a moment, he had read that somewhere before. Ah!

"Isn't it an organ taken from the belly of a goat and can't it heal a person from most common poisons?"

Snape's lips tightened.

"Yes, what is the difference between Munkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry didn't know that one he turned to Serenity who made her had go upright. If her father wanted to play this game then she would play too.

"Sir!" she said loudly.

Severus turned and faced his daughter; he recognized that glare in her eyes. It was one Lily had given him many times when he left to go spying.

"Yes, Ms. Snape?"

"This is not a fair quiz!" she said acid dripping off her tone.

"And why is that Ms. Snape?"

Serenity stood from her desk and spoke assertively, "The last time a checked sir when a teacher usually gives a quiz he usually teaches them something beforehand. Not to mention the fact that other students get tested as well."

Severus pursed his lips, how dare his daughter speak to him in such a way.

"Well then why don't you teach the class?" he suggested.

"I could probably do a better job then you." She said hotly.

There were a couple pronoun gasps in the room but Serenity did not care, her father had no right or reason to be taking all his frustration out on Harry. And she would not just sit there and allow it to happen.

"Sit down Snape, and ten points from Slytherin!" he spat.

"For what you asked my opinion!" she yelled.

"If you cannot tell the difference between a rhetorical question and an actual one then you are a bigger moron then I had thought."

Serenity's face became blank, had her dad just call her stupid, tears filled her eyes.

"Well it has to come from one of the parents; I guess I just figured out who it is."

Serenity grabbed her books and from the room, slamming the door behind her. Severus winced at this, and then looked at all his students.

"Your homework is on the board, get started."

He sat in his chair and began scribbling on a piece of parchment; he wasn't really writing he just needed the students to think he was busy while he gathered his thoughts. His eyes wandered from the parchment over to a picture of Serenity he had taken a couple years ago, she was seven then. Her hair was down at her back and she was wearing a green jumper. He smiled, she wore that innocent face so well but Severus knew that his little girl was anything but innocent.

He sighed, this was mostly his fault. He hadn't really been the best father; he actually resembled Tobias to some extent. Oh Merlin, he had called her an idiot, which was so far from the truth. Serenity was his little prodigy. He rubbed his temples, tonight when he saw her in the common room they would have to talk.

Serenity had gone to Alex's classroom; he was in there alone waiting for his next period class. She wondered why he had breakfast so late in the morning but didn't care; the point of the matter was that he was there and alone. She ran into the classroom the tears no falling down her face like waterfalls.

"Serenity?!" Alex placed what she had guessed to be a piece of toast down.

She ran into his arms as fast as she could almost knocking him from his seat.

"Wow Kiddo, what is all this?" he asked regaining his balance and squeezing her tight.

"My…my dad," she began only to stop and cry more, "he…h-h-he is such a prat! And…and he doesn't….l-love me!" she cried.

Alex for a moment thought that she was five rather then eleven; then again since Severus was the only parent she really had he completely understood her grief.

"Shh…your father loves you more then anything in this world...he's just under a lot of stress with students."

Serenity pulled away and swiped at her eyes.

"He…he said I was stupid Alex…and…and he was picking on…Harry!"

Alex handed her a tissue and sighed.

"Your father has a personal hate thing going on with the Potter's, but don't worry, he'll get over it."

Serenity shook her head.

"You know how he is…he'll hold that grudge forever!"

Alex sighed; regrettably he did know how Severus was when it came to holding a grudge.

"No, I don't believe he will…that's what you are here for hun, you can make him see that Harry is a very nice person and prove him wrong."

Serenity nodded and began to calm down some she pulled away and wiped her at her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"Uncle Alex, do you think there is any way you could get Dad to be nice again?"

Alex sighed and rubbed his head.

"I don't know kiddo, I bet if you told him how you were feeling he would shape up right away."

Serenity shook her head and lip her began to tremble again.

"No, he would probably just ignore me and say he had grading to do or something."

Alex looked at her horrified at the very idea, he also knew that Severus would do no such thing. Even though Severus could be a real jerk his soft spot was always his daughter and there was no doubt in his mind that it would always be like that.

"I think you are being overly dramatic, c'mon if you want I'll go with you and mediate."

He pushed Serenity off his lap and took her by the hand practically dragging her down to Severus' office. Once they were outside the door Serenity stopped suddenly.

"Uncle Alex, I'm afraid…he was awful mad at me…and I said some pretty mean things."

Alex smiled at her.

"He's probably still blaming himself for calling you stupid…don't worry kiddo, your daddy loves you."

Serenity nodded and they pushed the door open.

Severus was sitting at his desk and the students were still in there seats. Alex did a good enough job to make it look like he had found Serenity in the hallway. He told Severus that he was just bringing her back. It was a mere coincidence that he had brought her back right when the class bell had rung. Once all the children were out he placed a silencing charm over the room and closed the door. Now they could argue in peace.

"Dad…I…I need to talk to you."

Severus put his quill down and folded his hands neatly on the desk.

"Yes, Serenity?"

Sudden tears began to pour down Serenity's cheek and Severus stared at her in shock.

"Why," she began, "why…do you hate me…" she sobbed.

Severus looked at her with his mouth hanging open, he hadn't expected this. He thought him and Serenity would discuss Harry…he didn't think that Serenity thought he hated her. Now he felt lower then dirt, because he loved his daughter and everyone knew that…clearly he hadn't been doing a good job proving it to his daughter.

"Serenity…I do not hate you…I could never hate you!" he said going to her side.

Tears still rolled down her cheeks and Severus did his best to wipe each one away and keep more from falling.

"Darling please…I was not being…I mean I was just in a horrid mood…and I am so sorry that I directed it at you. Please believe me when I say that I love you and I am so sorry you felt this way."

He held her close and then looked up to see that Alex was watching the whole ordeal, he pulled away and then stood upright.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Severus asked formally.

"Sev, are you ever going to let this feud die?"

Serenity tugged on her father's sleeves.

"Dad, please…I don't know what you guys are arguing about but I think for my sake and the other students you should let it go."

Severus just glared at her.

"And that goes for the thing about Harry too." Alex chimed in.

Severus looked at his daughter whose eyes were puffy and red from crying. HE sighed.

"Very well, I will act peacefully but only around you Serenity. Things between Alex and I are far from fixed."

Alex nodded sadly but tried to keep a brave smile, he didn't want Serenity to worry about their said predicament. She had no reason to know.

Serenity however wanted to know, she wanted to know why her father had such a strong hatred for Alex and where Alex had gone all of those years and why he had come back so suddenly. Something was definitely fishy and Serenity was more determined then ever to find out what it was.

* * *

_**There's the fourth chapter everyone I hope you all like...srry I haven't been updating in a while...Kay well please READ and REVIEW!!!!  
**_


End file.
